


(Currently title-less) Haruhi story

by SassySenpai



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySenpai/pseuds/SassySenpai
Summary: The Host Club believed Haruhi to be a some-what popular student at Ouran Academy, certainly one who was never bullied. Students were intrigued by 'his' social standing and of course, the guests admired 'his' charming personality. Little did the hosts know, Haruhi's encounters with students outside of class-time and club-time was often less than friendly.Warnings: bullying, harassment, mild violence.





	1. Chapter 1

Rolling up her pant legs to wade once again into the school's fountain, Haruhi couldn't help but be reminded of the happenings of her first week at Ouran. Princess Ayanokoji's actions were disliked by all, to a point where the girl ended up transferring schools after she became outcast from the other students. Haruhi was unsure who had pulled the prank this time- if anyone could even call it that. She'd noticed a few odd mishaps over the past few weeks which at first she thought to be unhappy coincidences, but were now coming together to perhaps mean something more... opening up her boxed lunch to find it empty; the missing pens from her desk; and now her bag in the fountain once again. 

Checking the damage on a near-by bench, all of her notebooks had been ruined- pen ink smudged and notes illegible. So much for a good night's sleep, she'd be up until morning re-writing the notes from the week's classes. Sighing, Haruhi threw the damp bag over her shoulder; she only had 5 minutes until the club started. Jogging back into the building, she dropped off her bag in her locker; Tamaki would be disgusted if she got water droplets over his immaculate floor, and she also wasn't too buzzed to explain what had happened to the other hosts. Tamaki would worry unnecessarily, Kyouya would have some sarcastic comment and the twins would undoubtably make assumptions as to who the culprit was and threaten to beat them up. 

'Haruhi!' Tamaki sung as she entered the music room, 'how was your day?'

'Fine I guess', she shrugged, heading to the break room to prepare some commoner's coffee. 

'Well mine was splendorous!' Tamaki followed her like a puppy, 'I had the most exciting class, Kyouya will tell you as well, it was-'

Haruhi zoned him out. His optimism was quite frustrated and she just wanted to work her 'shift' and go home. 

Sometime later while between clients, Haruhi couldn't help but notice two male students standing outside the door, whispering to each-other. Male clients were invited like female ones but these two didn't appear to want to engage with the hosts. Considering the privacy of the ladies attending the club, Haruhi made her way over to the door. 

'Hi, erm, gentleman', she wasn't sure how to address them, 'I was wondering if you were looking for someone? With respect, we do wish to save the privacy of our guests and we can't really have people spectating, I hope you understand.' She tried to end it with a smile, hoping her comment didn't come off as aggressive. 

'Fujioka, right?' one of them asked, ignoring Haruhi's request. 

'Um, yes, that's me', she swallowed. Ouran Academy was huge- how did these guys know her name? They looked like 3rd years.

The two gave each other an unwelcome glare. 

'Is everything alright?'

'I can't believe it's him. That sissy boy', one of them sniggered, anger lacing his voice. 

'Really? She would take this runt over you?' the other quipped. 

'What's going on?' Haruhi begun to feel more and more tense. She tried looking over her shoulder to see if any of the other hosts were looking but they all were engaged with conversations with guests. 

'I'll tell you what's going on...', one of the boys took a step closer to Haruhi, 'you see her there? Yuuko? She used to be my girl- until she came to me a few weeks ago saying she's fallen for this 'Haruhi Fujioka' who is in the host club'

So it was him. Him and his friend. They had taken note of Haruhi's name and had thrown his bag in the fountain, and had gone into his classroom and stolen his belongings. 

'I-I'm...', Haruhi was unsure what response would aggravate the boy less. Before she could say more, the boy's fists had gripped her collar and their faces were inches apart. 

'You keep away from Yuuko, sissy boy'. 

Haruhi was released and the two walked off. She turned around; the hosts were still in the same positions, unaware of what had just happened. She straightened her collar and took a seat at a near-by table. 

_Now she knew at least. She'd had people made fun of her for being a 'book-worm' before, but no-one had ever laid a hand on her before. Sure, he didn't physically hurt her, but it didn't feel good- not at all._

'Haruhi'

She snapped out of her daze. 

'What?' she jumped to her feet. 

'It's quarter past; your next client is waiting', it was Kyouya. 

'Oh, sorry, I was day-dreaming'. Kyouya hmm-ed and examined his black notebook. 

'You're scheduled for a 15 minute with Miss Yuuko'

Haruhi felt her stomach flip. She checked the door; the boyfriend was definitely gone, but still... she had no choice at this point. Sighing she made her way over the the table her guest was sitting at. 

'Miss Yuuko, how are you this afternoon?' she greeted warmly. 

'Oh, Haruhi, it's so wonderful to see you', she clapped her hands together enthusiastically. 

Sometime into their conversation, Haruhi had a thought. _Perhaps she could find out more about her tormentor through Yuuko?_

'Tell me, Miss Yuuko, who do you enjoy spending time with outside of club hours?'

'Well, I do have a fiance...', she started.

'Oh, you do? Does he attend Ouran Academy?' Haruhi tried to ask subtly. 

She nodded, 'yes, he's in his 3rd year. His name is Akinari Tanaka'.

Akinari Tanaka. She needed to save that name. 

'Is he nice?'

'Most of the time. Sometimes he's a bit jealous though. He doesn't like me coming to the host club', she shrugged, sipping her tea, 'but he'll grow up soon enough'.

The club activities ended and Haruhi was quick to write 'Akinari Tanaka' on her arm. She would've written it in her notebook if it hadn't been destroyed by the individual who's name now stained her arm. She wished she could have 5 minutes to skim through Kyouya's notebook; he seemed to know something about every student, he surely had something written about Tanaka. 

_Perhaps she could ask him? Casually- make it seem like knowing about him would help her in her hosting skills..._

'Kyouya-senpai?' she asked timidly. 

'Yes, Haruhi?'

'I was just wondering- I had a guest today share with me that they are engaged to Akinari Tanaka, I was just wondering if you knew anything about him?'

'Why do you ask that, Haruhi?'

'Oh, I- it's just that he didn't sound like the nicest individual and... I just wanted to know where he comes from'

Kyouya sighed and opened up his book, skimming to the correct letter, 'Akinari Tanaka. It seems the two of you have something in common'

'Oh?'

'Yes, he's not from a particularly rich family either, I wouldn't call him a commoner but he's certainly not aristocracy. It appears he was accepted with a scholarship in Martial Arts'.

Haruhi unconsciously bit her lip- _Martial Arts, huh?_

'Of course, his social standing means I don't have much really to gain from forming a relationship with him. So my research hasn't gone beyond this point', Kyouya finished, slamming shut his notebook. 

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his honestly, 'well, thanks Kyouya-senpai'.

She would have to be careful not to run into him again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was on the walk home from school where Haruhi ran into him again. It was a week later. 

'Fujioka', he greeted sarcastically. Haruhi stopped for a moment. 'Keep walking'.

She knew why he wanted her to keep walking- they were still currently on school grounds. She considered making up a lie about being on her way to an after-school class, but she knew he wouldn't buy it. They begun walking together. 

'You had tea with Yuuko, 10 minutes after I warned you not to, no less'.

'I apologise, Tanaka-senpai, I had no choice. She had signed up to meet with me, I couldn't let her down at such short notice- Kyouya-senpai would've killed me...'

'So you will listen to 'Kyoua-senpai', but not to me?' he mocked, 'and how do you know my name?'

_Damn it- what lie would Haruhi have to make up for this one?_

'Did Yuuko mention me? Mention how she would prefer to date a guy like you?' 

'No, it wasn't like that?'

'Then how was it?' they'd stopped and Tanaka now had his hand wrapped tightly around Haruhi's forearm, the pressure stinging slightly. 

'She just mentioned that you were her finance, that was it', Haruhi silently begged him to let go. 

'And you didn't tell her then that she shouldn't be talking to other guys?', his grip tightened. 

'I couldn't - she was my guest and it wasn't my place', Haruhi said quietly. 

'So you're a sissy and a pussy. Wouldn't be surprised if you had one too', Haruhi flinched, 'ha ha ha, that would make sense; would explain why you look 12'.

'Please, let me go', Haruhi could feel her heart pounding faster, 'I will cancel any further appointments with Yuuko'

'Hmm', he loosened his grip, 'in some ways that is disappointing, Fujioka. I like watching you squirm'. 

'Make up your mind- do you want me to talk to her or not?' Haruhi instantly regretted saying it. 

'Oh, you think i'll back off once Yuuko is out of your sight? You're wrong there, Fujioka'. And with that, he gave Haruhi a harsh shove into the bramble bush behind her and walked off in the opposite direction. 

Haruhi manoeuvred herself out carefully, many brambles having already penetrated her skin. This was getting worse quicker than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi was grateful for the weekend. She'd spent the rest of the week on edge; anticipating Tanaka being around any corner ready to spew hateful words or worse. Luckily Yuuko hadn't turned up to the club on Friday, maybe she had listened to Tanaka on this occasion, either way; Haruhi was relieved to not have to worry about angering him. 

Sunday evening rolled around far quicker than Haruhi appreciated- she was restless all night, worrying about running into Tanaka at school the next day. She had considered speaking to her dad or a teacher but the only thing that would come of that would be Tanaka getting scolded, which would only come round to bite Haruhi when he undoubtably retaliates. 

* * *

'Psst, Haruhi', Haruhi's head shot up, 'stand up'.

She was in home room, she'd rested her head on her desk for just a minute and must have dozed off. Standing up ungracefully, she acknowledged her teacher taking attendance. Blushing, she collapsed back into her seat.

'What's wrong with you? Late night?' Kaoru whispered. Haruhi nodded. 'You better be wide awake for the club- the boss has that Chanoyu Ceremony planned for tonight, remember?'

_Crap. She'd forgot. Worse still she had promised Tamaki to pick up some supplies from the commoner's supermarket. Would she have time during lunch? Just about._

'How could I forget?' she lied, smiling awkwardly. 

'The boss asked us if we could help set up the club room during lunch; could we get the chadōgu from you now?'

_Crap. Again._

'Actually I need to pick it all up during lunch; I... forgot it this morning', she said embarrassed. 

'That's not like you, Haruhi', Hikaru joined in, 'when are you ever so unorganised?'

Haruhi felt a twinge of irritation. _The twins couldn't speak; they were always either late to class or had forgotten stationary._

'I'll have it by this afternoon', she ignored their question. 

* * *

 

The Tea Ceremony was just as busy as Haruhi expected. They had their regular guests as ever, but they were joined by many more girls, probably friends of guests who were encouraged to come along. After being forced into one of Tamaki's more flamboyant kimonos, Haruhi joined a group with Kyouya hosting. The other hosts were all hosting individual groups but as Haruhi hadn't attended a formal ceremony before, she was let off the hook.

Following the ceremony, guests were encouraged to stay and be entertained by the hosts in a more casual environment. Haruhi didn't particularly enjoy the ceremony, cautious to not make any mistakes. 

'Haruhi, Yuuko-san has requested you', Kyouya called. Haruhi grimaced, 'problem, Haruhi?'

She shook her head. _Not yet- soon there would be though._

Yuuko was looking at her; there was nothing she could do now. Putting on a fake smile, Haruhi approached the guest and gave her a soft bow, 'good afternoon, miss'.

_Yuuko clearly tells Tanaka what she gets up to at the club, meaning she'll tell him they spoke again. Meaning tomorrow morning Haruhi would get an earful._

Haruhi tried as hard as she could to be somewhat brief with the girl- if she was less entertaining maybe she would become bored and move onto another host. But Yuuko seemed only to want to speak herself, so it didn't particularly matter that Haruhi wasn't putting in the effort to reciprocate conversation. 

'Kyouya, I have a request...', Haruhi asked carefully as the hosts were clearing the music room, 'could you take Yuuko-san off my schedule? Could you assign her a different host'.

Kyouya raised his eyebrows, 'you know as well as anyone, Haruhi, that I don't assign the hosts; a guest requests a host'.

'I know that, but...', 

'What is the reason behind not wanting to entertain Yuuko-san any more?'

'It's... complicated'.

'Hmm', Kyouya gave her a disapproving look, 'it being 'complicated' isn't a fair reason for me to turn her away. Besides, it is the duty of a host to make the ladies happy, and if it makes her happy to be entertained by you, that is what we must do'.

'Forget I asked', Haruhi sighed. 

'If you give me a valid reason I could be of more help', Kyouya shrugged. 

* * *

She knew it was coming- she just didn't know it'd be this soon. The sun was setting over Ouran and Haruhi was making her way across the school grounds towards the exit. 

'Fujioka!' 

_Tanaka._

'Tanaka-senpai. I can explain', her bag dropped off her shoulder, he was approaching with a manic look on his face, 'I tried to get out of it but Kyouya wouldn't let me and...'

'It's the same excuse, Fujioka', he growled, 'be a man- you don't have to do what you're told all the time'.

'Yuuko-san is a nice girl. She doesn't deserve for me to just dump her out of the blue',

'Dump her? What, are you in a relationship with her now, Fujioka? She's my fiance'

'She's my guest', Haruhi tried to say it softly but regardless, it aggravated Tanaka further. 

'This is your last chance before I do you some serious damage, sissy boy', Tanaka warned. He begun to turn, but then surveyed the area quickly and made a spontaneous decision. Grabbing Haruhi's lapels, he shoved her backwards into the fountain. Haruhi hadn't realised they were so close to it- she must have taken a number of steps back trying to keep a distance. She let out an involuntary scream, just before the cold water engulfed her. The fountain wasn't deep, as she well knew, and the water didn't do much to project her back and head from the concrete bottom. 

Tanaka ran off quickly- if someone was around and heard Haruhi's scream, they'd certainly come running. He couldn't help but notice how feminine the scream was though- he couldn't help but feel humoured by it. 

'Did you hear that?' Hikaru asked. He, his brother and Tamaki were just entering the Suoh limo when he heard it. 

'Was that screaming?' Kaoru looked around, it sounded like it had come from the south side of the campus. 

'Please wait just a minute', Tamaki instructed the chauffeur. The three jogged to where the sound came from; not really sure what to expect. The sun had just set but they could still make out the familiar shapes of the school buildings. 

Haruhi was lucky her back had taken most of the impact. Hitting her head was the last thing she needed. By the time she'd managed to haul herself up, Tanaka was out of sight. Pulling herself out of the fountain was more of a struggle than usual; her wet uniform dragging her down. 

Tamaki and the Hitachiins turned the corner and noticed the figure hauling themselves out of the fountain. 'Haruhi?' Tamaki was first to recognize the individual.

'Haruhi!' the twins repeated in unison, picking up their pace to help her stand, 'what happened?'

'I wasn't concentrating', she lied quickly, 'fell into the fountain'.

'What a klutz', Hikaru sniggered, 'it's huge, how could you miss it?'

'Don't be so cruel to my poor, wet daughter', Tamaki cried dramatically, 'are you hurt, Haruhi?'

'No, senpai, i'm fine', she said, embarrassed, 'I need to get home and get changed'.

'At least let my chauffeur give you a lift- the walk home is too long in wet clothes', Tamaki insisted. 

'No, it'll be fine; besides, i'll only get your seats wet', Haruhi shook her head, 'but thanks for the offer'.

Kaoru picked up her bag and handed it to her, 'It wouldn't be a bother. We're rich- Tamaki can replace them if necessary'. He got an elbow to the rib. 

'I insist Haruhi'

'Fine'

* * *

 

'Do you think someone pushed her?' Kaoru asked once Haruhi had been dropped off at her home.

'Why would you think that?'

'It was hardly dark- she couldn't have just not seen the fountain'

'You saw how tired she was in class, maybe she was just exhausted and wasn't concentrating'

'But did you see how far away her bag was from the fountain? It's almost as if she set it down, ran into someone, and was pushed'

'Stop it with all these hypotheses. If Haruhi was pushed she would've just told us', Tamaki interrupted. 

'Would she, though? You know how she always keeps things to herself'

Tamaki couldn't disagree with that. 

'Let's just keep an eye on her for the time being'.


End file.
